


Последняя ночь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Deleted Scenes, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Лулу был дорог вампиру — и дороже всех драгоценностей мира.
Kudos: 2





	Последняя ночь

— Лулу! Лулу, я здесь!  
Маленький полосатый енот остановился посреди холодной каменной залы и забавно наморщил носик. Его ухоженная, лоснящаяся шёрстка засеребрилась в лучах луны, озарявшей окна.  
Не менее маленький вампир подбежал к мохнатому другу, шлёпая босыми ногами. Он подхватил Лулу и прижал к себе.  
— Лулу, мой хороший!  
Зверёк был единственным другом маленького Дракулы. Единственным, кому тот мог доверить любую тайну и не бояться, что её раскроют. Единственным, кто мог утешить в печали и приободрить в радости…  
Лулу был дорог вампиру — и дороже всех драгоценностей мира.  
Благодаря еноту Дракулёнок поборол страх высоты, свойственный всем маленьким детям. Глядя на то, как отважно Лулу скользит по отвесным стенам и взбирается на самые опасные участки замковых стен, наследник рода и сам перестал дрожать при виде препятствия. Он научился смело смотреть на камни преткновения на своём пути.  
Благодаря еноту Дракулёнок стал более чистоплотным. Наблюдая за повадками друга-полоскуна, тот тоже при учился мыть руки перед едой.  
Благодаря еноту Дракулёнок понял, что иногда послушать — намного важнее, чем говорить. Лулу умел делать и то, и другое, но чаще молчал, не перебивая говорящего друга и позволяя ему излить копящееся в душе.  
Лулу поддерживал вампирёнка, как мог, и Дракула очень его любил.  
Однако были и те, кто считал иначе…  
— С доброй ночью, папа! — улыбнулся юный вампир, увидев бредущего к нему Влада.  
Старший Дракула остановился и с неодобрением глянул на сына. Его беспокоило отсутствие клыков у оного. Конечно, малыш был позднеклыковым. Но всему есть предел!  
Дракулёнок, похоже, не стремился обрести полные вампирьи права. И это было печально…  
А Влад знал, что — точнее, кто, — всему виной…  
— И тебе крепкого полёта, — сухо резюмировал он, сосредоточено размышляя над проблемой.  
Драка срочно надо было пробуждать. И он, Влад, даже знал, как…  
Дракулёнок немного пригорюнился, услышав такой холодный ответ. Он не понимал, почему в последнее время папа такой дёрганный и раздражённый. Случилось что-то, что ли?  
— А мы тут с Лулу играем…  
Большим усилием воли Влад заставил себя вынырнуть из размышлений и улыбнуться вмиг просиявшему сыну:  
— Какая прелесть! Но тебе пора баиньки, скоро встанет солнышко.  
Дракулёнок улыбнулся и, пожелав отцу приятных снов, бросился в свою комнату.  
Маленький Лулу, тявкая, кинулся следом, и в коридоре ещё некоторое время звучали их весёлые детские голоса.  
Это был последняя ночь вмиг разрушенной дружбы…


End file.
